


Temper, Temper

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caning, Hair Pulling, M/M, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Slapping, Verbal Abuse, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux walks in just after the Stormtroopers hear Kylo's tantrum and turn the other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper, Temper

Kylo was slashing his way through another panel, furious about FN- 2187’s disappearance. Hux sighed and waited until Kylo was done, panting as he hunched over the console with his lightsaber at his side, still glowing hot at the base. “Done with your tantrum?” Kylo spun, glaring at Hux. The man’s eyes glowed hot, but Hux wasn’t going to be pushed away. He hit the switch that closed the door behind him. “The least you could do is close the door before you destroy another wall.” 

Kylo threw his hands up and then crossed them sharply over his chest angrily, his dark curls bouncing. Hux appreciated those dark curls and how they felt between his fingers. “He’s eluded us again.” 

“That’s no reason to take the wall apart.” Hux watched Kylo approach, setting his lightsaber down. Then he pulled his outer robe off, lying it across the back of the chair. “And now, what? You expect me to console you?” Kylo dropped to his knees a few feet away with his hands clasped behind his back, head ducked. Those soft curls fell over his forehead, obscuring his eyes. “Your temper is going to be your undoing.” Hux stepped closer then circled around Kylo. “Sometimes I think you do this just so I’ll take you in hand.” 

The sigh Kylo let out when Hux’s hand finally sunk into his hair was soft and breathy, almost feminine. He shifted his hand, tugging hard enough to pull Kylo’’s skin taut. Hux slapped him across the face, hard. “You think you know me so well?” Hux shoved Kylo down, the man making no move to fight back or even really catch himself. “I should walk out that door and leave you to rot with your own demons. Maybe you can talk to granddad’s mask for awhile.” Kylo’s eyes flashed hot but Hux wasn’t afraid. After a huge outburst of temper, Kylo often put himself at heel for punishment. It had been this way for quite some time and it was something Hux didn’t mind in the least. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t walk away from your pathetic caracas.” 

Kylo held his eyes, taking a slow breath in and out. “Because you enjoy it just as much as I do.” He rose to his knees almost defiant, shifting close enough to run his hands down the front of Hux’s jacket. “And because you need what I give you.” 

Hux slapped Kylo again, across the other cheek, “I said one reason.” Hux let go of his hair, shoving Kylo to the ground. “Stupid.” Kylo came back again, prostrating himself for a moment, flat back stretched long. Hux put his foot in the middle of it and shoved him down, forcing Kylo to lay totally flat. “You’re nothing but a filthy, stupid child.” He kicked Kylo in the ribs hard, causing the man’s body to arch up then go flat again. “Strip to the waist.” Kylo slowly stood, knowing the drill from here. 

The black robes and shirt fell to the floor before Kylo walked over to the wall and bent at the waist. Hux made him wait, watching as the younger man’s posture shifted just under his pale, thin skin. Kylo was long and lean with incredibly pale skin and a back littered with freckles and a criss-cross of old scars scattered across his skin. They weren’t deep or welted, just memories of past days just like this one where Kylo nearly begged to be put at heel. Hux’s hand slipped into his jacket pocket, pulling out a metal handled collapsable cane. Kylo’s whole body twitched when Hux flicked his wrist and extended it to its full two feet. 

“Hold this.” He jammed the metal handle between Kylo’s teeth and made him hold onto the cane while Hux took his time stripping out of his jacket and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. Kylo barely moved the entire time, standing with his hands flat on the wall, cane between his teeth, bent at the waist and waiting. In one fluid move, Hux grabbed the back of Kylo’s neck and shoved his face into the wall, pinning his cheek against the cold metal as he yanked the cane from his mouth. “Count.” 

Hux didn’t bother starting light, Kylo wouldn’t want that and it wouldn’t be as enjoyable for Hux. And, let’s face it, this was for him. He wouldn’t be doing it if it didn’t do something major for him. Kylo kept his cheek pressed to the wall as Hux laid down four parallel stripes from the small of Kylo’s back to just under his shoulder blades. Kylo counted each strike between slow, steady breaths. Hux put his back into the next five, switching the setting on the cane so that it shifted into something more like a whip. Kylo jumped with each slap of the whip on his back, but he said nothing other than to count. “… seven… eight… nine.” 

Hux took a breather, watching Kylo’s skin pink up then turn an angry red where the whip had landed. Kylo shifted and Hux grabbed the back of his neck and switched the setting back to the cane, delivering several hard swats to the back of Kylo’s right bicep. And that was how it went for over an hour, Hux beating Kylo until his muscles shook. Kylo wasn’t asking for forgiveness with this, he was striving for control. The younger an knew just how dangerous his temper could be. He struggled every day to control it, but sometimes he needed a fresh lesson. 

Hux left Kylo sweating and bleeding, but still standing in the same position, putting the bloody cane into his jacket pocket. “We have work to get done. Put your clothes back on and get to the bridge in the next ten minutes or I won’t leave you standing next time.” Hux left after, starting a mental countdown, hoping that Kylo would push it past ten minutes. After this next conversation with the Supreme Leader, he was going to need an outlet and beating Kylo bloody always seemed to help keep his mind in order.


End file.
